Epochs (To Kuiper)
Prehistory. Middle Ages. Victorian Era. In an effort to sort out history, humans have seperated history into a timeline, with different ages and epochs. With humans living in our Solar System for almost another half a million years, there is a lot of history to sort out. This is sorting of the history of Homo in our solar system, Soul or Gaea, as per Emperor Richardesian XIII, RS Historical Articles H81-99, credited as such by Emp Richardesian V, RS Historical Note C45. Author's Note: Sorted as per the Cryan Empire. Other classifications of history are sorted on other pages. Author's: Note: Cryan classifisation of history uses Classified Timeline Cryan Numerical Symbols. O alone Represents 1, E alone is Zero. Numbers starting with B are prime, AE are even other then BA(2), AO are non-prime odd. The first prime number above E is a BA, then BE, then BO. Follwing this, BAA, BEE, BOO, in numerical order, continuing. For AE numbers above zero, the first is AEB, then AEBA, AEBB, AEBE, AEBO, AEBAA, AEBBB, continuing. For AO numbers, the first is AOB, then AOBA, AOBB, AOBE, AOBO, AOBAA, AOBBB, continuing. As per Arch Queen Emeliaii II, RS Literature Article C26. Names of Emperors, Emps, Kings, Arch Kings, Queens, and Arch Queens, use roman numerals, as per Emp Dylian VIII, RS Literature Note C12. Prose Era Although not considered by almost any classifications at the time it's own division, almost all later historians in most classifications agree on the begining of this Period. Defined, as per Emperor Richardesian XIII, RS Historical Article H89, but revised by Emp Jackson XXXI, RS Historical Note C25, as when humans first Landed on Mars. 'Expansion O Epoch' 'Novo Gaea Epoch' 'Expansion B Epoch' Empiric Minor Era 'Empicirc Minor O Epoch' 'Empiric Minor BA Epoch' 'Discovery O Epoch' 'Empicirc Minor BB Epoch' 'Dormant Minor O Epoch' 'Empiric Minor AEB Epoch' 'Dormant Minor BA Epoch' 'Empiric Minor BE Epoch' 'Empiric Minor AEBA Epoch' War O Era Empiric Major O Era Empiric Major BA Era Dormant O Era Poetics O Era The boundry of the Dormant O Era and the Poetics O Era is one of the most well defined and important transitions in Gaean History. Defined by the formation of the First Cryan Royal Senate, in part by Emperor Julian I, in addition to the following Emps: Jackson I, Thomas I, Sam I, Mattew I, Shaul I, Logan I, and Emerson I. Poetics BA Era Poetics BB Era Poetics AEB Era Poetics BE Era Poetics AEBA Era Poetics BO Era Cryans O Era The Cryan O Era marked the end of the Poetics Ages, with the fall of male only leaders, closed senates and the Emp System, the destruction of Gaean Maximum Julian, Jackson, and Sam, and the crowning of Arch-Queen Reli I, as per Arch Queen Reli I, RS Government Article C1, and Arch Queen Reli I, RS Historical Article R66 (among others, credited specifically to these two to as per King Sankur XV, RS Historical Note G54). This was the begining of the Inter-Galactic Cryan Empire, which had previously only controled Gaea and surrounding areas. In addition, it set off the Gaean Dark Ages in Cryan Prose Eras, and eventually led to massive increases in Wealth Gaps. Category:To Kuiper